TauYa
by IntonPutri Ice Diamond
Summary: Suatu hari, seorang Author sedang mengais-ngais (?) tanah mencari asupan. Lalu seorang malaikat kecil (?) menemuinya dan menawarkan barter asupan (?). Akhirnya, 2 makhluk nista itu sepakat dan mulai saling barter asupan drabble TauYa. /Kak Fanlady silakan asupannya dinikmatii (?)
1. Genre 1 : Romance

**A BoBoiBoy FanFiction**

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

 **TauYa**

 **BoBoiBoy © Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

 **Ketika semua genre Fanfic menjadi genre hidup mereka**

 **~*oOo*~**

* * *

 **Genre 1 : Romance**

Lampu jalanan menyinari trotoar di sepanjang jalan besar itu. Puluhan pohon rindang dengan bunga kuning yang tumbuh di sela daunnya mempercantik pinggir jalan itu.

Senyum manis terukir di paras cantik gadis berhijab merah muda berbaju kuning dengan lengan panjang. Ia melirik pemuda di sebelahnya. Menyadari sang gadis tengah menatapnya, iris shappire itu balas menatap sang kekasih.

"Aku ganteng yah? Makanya di liatin mulu?" Sang pemuda bertopi biru tua itu tertawa. Sedangkan gadis di sebelahnya mendengus jengkel.

"Huh, enak aja." Gadis berhijab itu sedikit menggembungkan pipinya. Gemas, pemuda tampan di sebelahnya mencubit pipinya yang merona.

"Haha, jangan marah dong, Yaya." Pemuda itu lalu tersenyum hangat membuat Yaya merona.

"Eh Taufan, kamu ini sebenarnya mau ngajak aku kemana sih? Kok gak nyampe-nyampe?"

Taufan tersenyum lalu kembali memandang ke depan. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana hitamnya. "Sebentar lagi sampai kok. Sabar dikit.."

Yaya kemudian mendengus pelan dan memandang ke depan. Ia merasa Taufan sedikit bertingkah berbeda. Ia lebih pendiam dari yang sebelumnya. Ia biasanya akan melontarkan leluconnya yang membuat Yaya tertawa. Namun kali ini Taufan hanya tersenyum dan sesekali berbincang hangat dengan Yaya.

Apa Gempa menularkan sifatnya itu pada kakaknya ini ya?

"Ah, itu dia." Lamunan Yaya buyar. Pikiran Yaya tadi langsung menguap. "Ayo Yaya."

Kaki jenjang Yaya yang ditutupi rok hitam panjang dan sepatu balet merah muda itu melangkah memasuki sebuah gedung. Atau lebih tepatnya, sebuah cafe.

Cafe itu bernuansa kayu dengan cahaya lampu kuning yang membuatnya terlihat terasa hangat di tengah malam yang dingin seperti ini. Cafe itu juga terdapat panggung yang tingginya hanya 2 jengkal dari lantai kayu cafe dengan berbagai alat musik. Beberapa orang pun memainkan instrumennya sambil bernyanyi di atas panggung tersebut.

Taufan membawa Yaya untuk duduk di salah satu meja dalam cafe tersebut. Tak lama, seorang waitress menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Mau pesan apa?" Waitress itu bertutur kata dengan sopannya.

"Aku pesan satu hot chocolate dan cake coklat." Yaya menjawab sang waitress sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pesan hot chocolate saja."

"Baiklah. Pesanannya akan segera diantar ke meja anda." Waitress itu sedikit menunduk sebelum berbalik pergi ke arah dapur cafe tersebut.

Taufan senyam-senyum, Yaya pun curiga. Pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar bertingkah aneh.

"Hei Taufan."

"Hm?"

"Kau bertingkah aneh dari tadi.."

"Hah?" Taufan memiringkan kepalanya. "Aneh? Aneh bagaimana?"

Yaya mendengus. Pesanan mereka berdua sudah diantar. Taufan mengucap terima kasih pada pelayan yang tadi mengantar pesanannya, lalu menyesap coklat panasnya.

"Ya aneh, lah. Daritadi senyam-senyum. Serem tau.." Yaya mulai memakan kue coklatnya. _'Uh.. coklatnya memang juara! Kapan-kapan kesini lagi deh..'_

"Cieee yang merhatiin aku cieee~" Oh, Taufan paling suka wajah memerah Yaya yang menurutnya sangat imut dan manis itu seperti saat ini. "Ah, aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

Yaya hanya mengangguk. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan kenikmatan kue coklat yang menyerang indra perasanya. Taufan beranjak dari kursinya, namun bukan toilet yang ia tuju sebenarnya.

10 menit berlalu, namun Taufan belum kunjung kembali. Kue coklat Yaya sudah habis beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini gadis berhijab merah muda itu telah menyadari sang kekasih telah lama pergi dan belum juga kembali.

 _'Taufan kemana ya?'_

Yaya khawatir. Namun ia memutuskan untuk menunggunya 5 menit lagi.

Sementara itu, seorang pemuda yang memakai jas biru tua keabu-abuan yang casual dengan lengan yang dilipat sampai siku dan kemeja putih naik ke atas panggung. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan beberapa helai yang berwarna putih. Paras tampannya itu menyunggingkan senyuman yang membuat beberapa wanita dalam cafe terpana.

"E-ehm! Test.."

Yaya terbelalak kaget. Suara yang berasal dari pengeras suara itu sangat familiar. _'Mungkinkah..'_ Yaya langsung menatap pemuda di atas panggung tersebut. Iris hazelnya seketika terbelalak.

Pemuda beriris shapphire itu langsung mengambil gitar yang ada di atas panggung tersebut. "Untukmu, yang telah mengambil tempat di hatiku." Senyumnya lagi-lagi mengembang. Beberapa wanita disana mendengus sebal begitu tahu sang pemuda telah memiliki kekasih.

Tangan kokoh itu mulai memetik senar gitar tersebut.

 _"Girl your heart, girl your face is so different from them others."_

 _"I say, you're the only one that I'll adore."_

Suara merdunya mulai terdengar. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya kagum.

 _"'Cause every time you're by my side."_

 _"My blood rushes through my veins."_

 _"And my geeky face, blushed so silly yeah, oh yeah."_

Yaya berdiri, kakinya melangkah mendekati panggung.

 _"And I want to make you mine."_

 _Sang pemuda melirik pada Yaya. Lalu ia tersenyum._

 _"Oh, baby, I'll take you to the sky."_

 _"Forever you and I, you and I, you and I."_

 _"And we'll be together 'til we die."_

 _"Our love will last forever and forever you'll be mine, you'll be mine."_

Yaya membalas senyum sang pemuda.

 _"Girl your smile and your charm."_

 _"Lingers always on my mind I'll say."_

 _"You're the only one that I've waited for."_

 _"And I want you to be mine."_

Seorang pelayan tiba-tiba muncul, menarik Yaya untuk naik ke atas panggung. Yaya terkejut, tapi kakinya terus melangkah mengikuti sang pelayan.

 _"Oh, baby, I'll take you to the sky."_

 _"Forever you and I, you and I, you and I."_

 _"And we'll be together 'til we die."_

 _"Our love will last forever and forever you'll be mine, you'll be mine."_

Yaya kini berdiri canggung di sebelah pemuda yang masih memegang gitar. "Ta-Taufan.."

Pemuda yang ternyata Taufan itu meletakkan gitarnya di samping tempat duduknya. Ia lalu berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan sang pujaan hati.

"Yaya.."

"Y-ya?"

Tangannya merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah dan langsung membukanya. _"Will you marry me?"_

"Eh?" Hati Yaya seakan ditumbuhi bunga-bunga yang cantik. Wajahnya merona sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Air mata bahagia sedikit menetes.

Semua pengunjung cafe itu banyak yang meneriaki mereka agar Yaya segera menerimanya. Ada juga yang bersiul bahkan mengabadikannya lewat kamera smartphone mereka.

"Ya, aku mau Taufan.."

Taufan tersenyum lebar. Ia menyematkan cincin perak itu di jari manis tangan kiri Yaya. Yaya yang senang pun langsung memeluk Taufan. Mereka sangatlah terlihat bahagia. Semua pengunjung cafe bersorak bahagia dan bertepuk tangan, setelah menjadi penonton gratis adegan romantis yang baru saja terjadi di depannya ini.

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Fin Genre 1**

 **~*oOo*~**

* * *

 **Ohohoo~ bertemu lagi dengan Author yang hobinya ngutang fanfic muluu~ /plak**

 **Aku mohon maaf sekali lagi. Ntahlah, setelah ngeliat semua fanfic itu, rasanya gak ada minat ataupun ide untuk ngelanjutin. Beberapa ff malah terancam discontinue gara-gara idenya mentok dan rasanya gak mungkin serta harus memindah rating...**

 **Huweeee diri ini masi kecil qaqaaaa~**

 **Dan untuk mba Styraaa~ Aku sudah bayar ficmu kemaren ituuu~ Muehehehe~ Bakal ada yang lainnya kok. Jumlah chapternya juga sesuai jumlah genreee~Oh iya, ini rekor tercepat loh~ Dari jam 9 malem sampe jam 9.30 maleeeemmm~ Aaaaaaa ku bahagiaaaa~  
**

 **Dan ini ku pake lagunya Petra Sihombing (feat. Ben Sihombing) – Mine. Nyahahah ku langsung kepikiran ni lagu euy~**

 **Oke ku kebanyakan bacot hiks..**

* * *

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Salam gak manis-manis amat**

 **IntonPutri Ice Diamond**

 **~*oOo*~**


	2. Genre 2 : Humor

**A BoBoiBoy FanFiction**

 **TauYa**

 **BoBoiBoy © Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

 **Ketika semua genre Fanfic menjadi genre hidup mereka**

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Genre 2 : Humor**

Iris shappire itu memandang ke seluruh ruangan yang kini penuh dengan suara gitar. Tangannya menopang dagu dengan malas, hembusan napas panjang terdengar.

"Sudah selesai belum sih? Bentar lagi giliran kita loh.."

Dengusan kasar keluar dari hidung Taufan begitu dirinya tak mendapat jawaban dari satupun orang di sana. Atau singkatnya, dia dicuekkin.

"Hei ayolah~! Cepat sedikit menyetelnya!"

Fang yang sedang memetik gitarnya menatapnya tajam.

"Sabar sedikit! Kau mau gitar ini suaranya gak merdu pas kau tampil di depan Yaya?!"

Taufan terkekeh sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Kemudian ia duduk dengan tenang kembali tanpa niatan mau mengganggu aktivitas teman-teman bandnya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, teman-teman bandnya telah selesai mengetes alat musik mereka masing-masing. Dengan senyum sumringah, Taufan keluar dari ruang musik itu menuju panggung di lapangan sekolah mereka.

Lalu dengan percaya diri, Taufan dan kawan-kawan menaiki panggung tersebut.

Yah, tentu saja dengan sorak-sorai penonton yang merupakan murid di SMA tersebut.

"Apa kabar semua~?"

Taufan yang memegang mic menyapa para penonton, dan tentu saja dengan gaya khas seorang Taufan.

Para penonton yang kebanyakan adalah siswi menjerit histeris begitu sang pangeran sekolah mengerling pada mereka.

Oh, kecuali gadis berhijab pink yang mendengus sebal.

"Baiklah! Tanpa membuang waktu, saksikanlah pertunjukan band kami!"

Semua penonton bersorak. Gitar dan drum mulai dimainkan, suara merdu Taufan pun mulai diperdengarkan lewat microphone yang ia pegang.

Semua penonton mendengarkan sambil melompat-lompat atau ikut bernyanyi bersama. Yah, konser yang diadakan SMA ini dengan penampilan terakhir band Taufan berjalan dengan sangat-sangat lancar.

Oh, kecuali apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini..

Lagu yang Taufan bawakan bersama teman-temannya hampir selesai.

Taufan pun bersiap untuk melompat ke arah penonton yang 'diharapkan' akan menangkapnya. Kau sudah sering melihatnya di konser lain, bukan?

Taufan melompat, dengan sangat yakin penonton di bawahnya akan menangkapnya.

Namun sayangnya...

Taufan melompat ke arah KETUA OSIS YANG SEDANG MEMANTAU KONSER DI TENGAH PENONTON!

Sang ketua menoleh ke atas, sedangkan anggota-anggota OSIS yang berada di sampingnya terbelalak kaget. Langsung saja mereka menarik ketua OSIS juga diri mereka menjauh, dan akhirnya..

BRUK.

"EH?"

Taufan jatuh ke atas tanah dengan wajah menyentuh tanah terlebih dahulu.

Huhuhu...

Jatuh sudah harga diri seorang Taufan si pangeran sekolah...

Semua orang terbelalak kaget, terutama Yaya yang berada tak jauh dari lokasi kejadian.

Yaya dengan spontan berlari ke arah Taufan.

"Tau! Kau.. kau tidak apa?"

"Ugh.. hi-hidungku.."

Taufan mengangkat kepalanya dari permukaan tanah yang dibenturnya sambil mengelus hidungnya. Yaya jadi sedikit iba dengan hidung Taufan..

"Kau.. bisa bangun?"

Taufan menganggukkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk berdiri, sekedar untuk pergi dari sini dan menghilangkan sedikit rasa malunya. Namun sayang, kakinya tak bisa diajak kerja sama.

'Sialan kau, kaki..'

Kaki yang diumpat dalam hati hanya bisa pundung.

Yaya menatap sekeliling yang sedang fokus menatap kedua insan ini dalam diam. Lalu, dengan agak ragu dan juga kasihan, Yaya melingkarkan tangan kiri Taufan di bahu kirinya.

"Ayo kita ke UKS. Aku hari ini kebetulan sedang memegang kuncinya.."

Kemudian, Yaya dan Taufan yang berjalan dipapah meninggalkan orang-orang yang hanya melongo ria sedari tadi.

Sedangkan Taufan, disamping rasa sakit dan malunya yang tak lagi tertahankan (juga harga dirinya yang hancur berkeping-keping), diam-diam bersyukur ia ditakdirkan untuk bertemu Yaya.

Ya, Yaya yang dianggapnya malaikat yang dikirimkan tuhan padanyalah satu-satunya orang yang bersedia bersama Taufan selalu dan menyembuhkan penyakit PlayBoynya.

Tapi..

BAGAIMANA DENGAN HARGA DIRI TAUFAN INI, TUHAAAAANNN?!

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Fin Genre 2**

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Haloo apa kabaaarrr~**

 **Gimana kabar nilai-nilainyaa? Ada yang dapet peringkat? Kalo ada, saya ucapin selamaaaattt~~**

 **Eh? Saya dapet peringkat atau engga? Aku sih dapet juara umum 2~ hehehe~~ *pake kacamata item* /oy**

 **Oke, saya malah salfok.**

 **Pertama, akhirnya kita ketemu lagi setelah berabad-abad berpisah. Dan saya minta maaf bila kelakuan saya ini bikin kalian kesel, bete, dan lainnya. Jujur, kalo ditanya mau lanjutin ff atau engga.. aku bakalan jawab gak tau. Feels mau nulis perlahan pudar, digantikan dengan rasa males dan galau~ akhir-akhir ini aku lebih aktif sebagai reader, bahkan dark reader X"D Jadi, maaf saya mulai males ngetik, itu sih intinya.**

 **Kedua, aku minta maaf sama kak Fanlady gara-gara masih belum bisa apdet kilat. Kalo kakak ngeliat saya sering aktif di fb, itu juga cuman scroll timeline.. sekadar nyari hiburan. Jadi, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf. Saya lagi sibuk ngehype sama BoBoiBoy Galaxy juga X"D**

 **Terakhir, terima kasih kepada yang masih inget dan selalu nunggu ff TauYa ini. Aku apresiasi banget pada kalian yang masih mau lanjut baca ff ini atau bahkan sampai Author Note nya juga dibaca ampe abis X"D**

 **Dan sekian dari saya,**

 **Salam**

 **IntonPutri Ice Diamond**


	3. Genre 3 : Drama

**A BoBoiBoy FanFiction**

 **TauYa**

 **BoBoiBoy © Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

 **Ketika semua genre Fanfic menjadi genre hidup mereka**

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Genre 3 : Drama**

Mata Yaya menatap sendu, ingin menangis tapi tak bisa. Ia hanya menatap sang pangeran yang sedang berlatih pedang itu dalam diam sambil bersembunyi di belakang sebuah tiang besar.

Gaun merah mudanya sedikit tertiup angin yang berhembus lembut. Tangan kanannya mengusap wajah anggunnya dengan kasar.

'Apa yang kulakukan? Gawat kalau dia mengetahuinya..'

Hembusan napas panjang keluar dari hidung Yaya. Saat ia hendak berbalik, sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Apa yang Tuan Putri lakukan disini?"

"Eh?"

Sang putri sedikit tersentak, lalu tak lama tangannya mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengejutkanku, Iwan?" Yaya sedikit membentak membuat sang pangeran menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh pada Yaya.

"Habisnya.. Tuan Putri kelihatan sangat memperhatikan Pangeran Taufan yang di sana." Iwan terkekeh melihat Yaya yang sedikit kesal padanya.

"Aduh~ Istriku ini manis sekali~"

Yaya tersentak saat ada 2 lengan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taufan, sang suami.

"Pangeran, bisakah kau juga tidak mengejutkanku?"

"Hehehe.. Yaya, janganlah ketus pada suamimu ini~"

Yaya mendesah pelan, kelakuan suaminya memang bisa membuatnya jantungan.

Yah, **walau ia bersikap seperti ini hanya di hadapan orang lain**.

"Ah, pangeran.. Saya mohon diri. Saya tidak ingin mengganggu Tuan Putri dan Pangeran.." Iwan pergi dari hadapan Yaya sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Ia pikir, mereka berdua ini manis sekali.

 **Namun sayangnya tidak**.

Mata shappire itu mengekori Iwan sampai sosok tersebut menghilang dari pandangannya.

Dan setelah itu, senyum Taufan menghilang. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Yaya.

"Cih, pengganggu."

Yaya sedikit berkeringat dingin, perasaan takut menghampiri hatinya. Ia takut, sangat sangat takut.

"Dan kau, Tuan Putri.. Oh, atau kupanggil **penyihir** saja?"

Yaya ingin mengalirkan air matanya, namun perasaan takut menghalanginya.

" **Jangan pernah kau berharap aku akan mencintaimu. Jangan ambil perasaan saat aku memperlakukanmu dengan romantis. Itu hanya dramaku saja, ingat? Jangan lupakan perjanjian kita di hari paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku itu.** "

Yaya mengangguk kaku. Ia takut untuk menatap shappire yang mungkin menatapnya tajam dari belakang tubuhnya.

" **Bagiku, kau hanya hiasan di istana ini. Tidak lebih.** "

Usai mengatakan hal-hal tersebut, Taufan mendengus kasar dan pergi.

Sedangkan Yaya langsung jatuh terduduk, membiarkan gaunnya mengembang dan kotor terkena lantai. Tangannya yang bergetar menyentuh mulutnya yang juga bergetar menahan isakan. Air mata meluncur mulus di pipinya bak sungai yang mengalir deras.

 _"Kau... mencintainya? Walau tahu dia mencintai Sang Ratu, istri dari kakaknya?"_

 _"Kak, perasaan ini tak bisa kuhindari lagi walau aku sudah tahu faktanya."_

 _"Walau kau tahu dia juga membenci kaum dari kerajaan penyihir?"_

 _"Tapi jika aku berkelakuan baik padanya, ia akan berhenti membenciku, bukan?"_

 _"Dia bukanlah tipe yang mudah luluh, Yaya.. Dia adalah singa di medan perang. Aku tak bisa membiarkan pernikahan ini terjadi. Aku tak bisa melihat adikku sengsara nantinya."_

 _"Kak, tolonglah. Ini sudah keputusanku yang paling bulat. Aku tak mungkin bisa mundur lagi."_

 _"Tapi Yaya.."_

 _"Kak, Yaya mohon.. Yaya mencintainya. Yaya bahagia akan menikah dengannya. Percayalah kak, semua akan indah pada waktunya.."_

Yaya menyeka air matanya. Bibirnya menampakkan senyum menawan. Dalam hati ia sudah bertekad, ia tak akan pernah mundur dan berputus asa. Tekad kuat yang tak bisa dihancurkan oleh apapun.

Karena ia percaya, semua kan indah pada waktunya..

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Fin Genre 3**

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Ini drama apa bukan sih? X"D Bingung sumpah drama yang cuman 1 chapter itu gimana XDD**

 **Yah, kali ini update kilat (?). Bukan karena apa-apa sih, gara-gara lagi pengen nulis cerita aja. Pure mood lagi bagus.**

 **Makasih buat yang review, aku terharu.. hiks.. Yah, walau review gak mempengaruhi cepat atau tidak updatenya /ngaku dia/, tapi setidaknya bisa memberi saya semangat. Saya kadang ketawa sendiri kalo baca review kalian satu satu XDD**

 **Sekian bacotan saya,**

 **Salam**

 **IntonPutri Ice Diamond**


	4. Genre 4 : Poetry

**A BoBoiBoy FanFiction**

 **TauYa**

 **BoBoiBoy © Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

 **Ketika semua genre Fanfic menjadi genre hidup mereka**

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Genre 4 : Poetry**

Terasa semua begitu berat

Mataku terpejam, mencoba melupakan semua duka lara

Namun hujan yang turun ini membuatku tak bisa menahan isakan

Kubiarkan air hujan ini menghanyutkan pedihku

.

Hari demi hari terlewati tanpamu

Pedih di hati masih membekas, tak bisa hilang

Sejak dirimu hilang dari pandangan

Sejak ragamu tak lagi menghembuskan napas

.

Aku rindu senyummu yang pertama kali kulihat saat kita bertemu dulu

Aku rindu tatapan hangatmu

Aku rindu tingkah menggemaskanmu saat kau melihatku berjalan dengan teman wanitaku

Aku bahkan rindu pada biskuit mautmu

.

Aku ingat saat pertama kali melihat amarahmu

Amarahmu saat aku menyakiti hati teman wanitamu

Aku ingat matamu yang memancarkan benci

Juga bibir merah mudamu yang mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat pedas

.

Hari-hariku berwarna karenamu

Tiap harinya kau selalu menasehatiku agar tak menyakiti hati wanita

Tak pernah aku melihat lelah di matamu

Yang ada hanya sinar yang aku tak tahu sinar apa itu

.

Aku ingat saat aku melihat rona merah muda di pipimu

Saat ku mengutarakan isi hatiku padamu

Kulihat sosok dirimu yang malu-malu mendekapku

Tak lupa juga nada hangatmu yang menyapa indra pendengaranku

.

Aku merindukan saat aku mendekapmu hangat

Menatap iris hazelmu dari dekat

Mengelus kepalamu yang tertutup jilbab merah muda itu

Merasakan kasih sayang satu sama lain tanpa mengucapkannya

.

Saat kita sudah saling menerima, menyayangi, mencintai..

Kau justru pergi

Meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tubuh berlumuran darah

Dengan kesakitan tiada tara yang masih saja kau tutupi dengan senyuman menawanmu

.

Saat kau menutup matamu

Aku kira kau hanya tertidur

Saat kau tak menyapaku di pagi hari seperti biasa

Aku kira kau hanya sedang beristirahat di rumahmu

.

Sampai aku menyerah untuk berpikir positif

Sampai aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri dirimu ditimbun dengan tanah

Sampai aku tak lagi bisa merasakan hangat pelukmu

Tak bisa lagi mendengar suaramu

.

Ingin ku menarikmu dari maut

Ingin ku menggantikan dirimu

Namun semua sudah terjadi

Kau telah pergi dari sisiku

.

Oh Yaya..

Betapa hancurnya diri ini

Andai kau tahu bahwa aku ingin melamarmu di hari itu

Andai kau tahu bahwa aku sangat ingin mengimamimu dan melihatmu tersenyum saat aku terbangun di pagi hari

.

Aku ingin ikut denganmu, Yaya..

Aku ingin bersamamu

Aku ingin selalu mencintaimu di dunia ini

Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku sendirian, Yaya?

.

Kembalilah, wahai bidadariku..

Jangan kau buat aku menderita

Apa aku harus bersujud di depan gundukan tanah ini?

Apa aku harus berbaring di samping gundukan ini sepanjang hari?

.

Apa salahku sampai kau mengambil dirinya, Tuhan?!

Apa yang telah aku lakukan sampai orang yang begitu kucintai kau ambil?!

Jika Yaya bisa kembali jika aku membunuh semua orang, aku akan melakukannya!

Jika Yaya bisa kembali jika aku menghancurkan dunia, aku akan melakukannya!

.

Ya Tuhan..

Apa yang kau inginkan?

Kenapa takdir tidak memihakku kali ini?

Apa salahku, ya Tuhan..

.

Aku mohon padamu, Ya Tuhan..

Janganlah kau siksa dia disana

Setidaknya berilah dia kebahagiaan

Setelah ia membahagiakanku disini selama hidupnya

.

Wahai bidadariku..

Janganlah kau bersedih melihatku yang menyedihkan ini

Janganlah kau pikirkan bagaimana nasibku setelah ini

Tersenyumlah, Yaya..

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Fin Genre 4**

 **~*oOo*~**

 **Okay, ini full dengan puisi hahahahahaha**

 **Jujur, udah lama pengen nulis puisi dan nunjukinnya ke orang-orang.. Tapi, mereka malah ngetawain pas aku baca dengan penghayatan :")**

 **Tapi akhirnya aku dapat 'sedikit' pengakuan dengan ngewakilin sekolah dan akhirnya dapet piagam penghargaan hahahahahahahaha**

 **Yah, sekali lagi terima kasih buat para reviewer sayaaa**

 **Terharu hayati ini hiks..**

 **Oke, cukup sampai disini..**

 **Sekian.**

 **Salam**

 **IntonPutri Ice Diamond**


End file.
